Many electronic devices typically include one or more input devices such as keyboards, touchpads, mice, or touchscreens to enable a user to interact with the device. These devices can be integrated into an electronic device or can stand alone as discrete devices that can transmit signals to another device either via wired or wireless connection. For example, a keyboard can be integrated into the housing of a laptop computer or it can exist in its own housing.
It is often desirable to reduce the size of electronic devices and minimize machining costs and manufacturing time of such devices. For example, laptops may be designed to be as small and light as possible, but input devices such as a keyboard may occupy relatively large portions of the available interior space. One way to alleviate design constrains of a keyboard is to minimize the z-stackup of key mechanisms. Accordingly, what is needed is an improved key mechanism design.